


Kill Me Slowly

by vogueminki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama Drama Drama, Exo ensamble, Gfriend cameo, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jongin has a lot of friends, M/M, OT12 because i'm emo, Platonic kaisoo, Please Forgive me, Sehun doesn't have any, Sehun is bad at socialising, Serial killer!sehun, Slow Burn, Tags to be added, Twice cameo, like painfully slow, lots and lots of angst, red velvet cameo, tao gossips a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogueminki/pseuds/vogueminki
Summary: Kim Jongin has just started his second year of college. He isn't a perfect model student, but he manages. Half way through the first semester, boys around his age go missing from campus. He notices that they bare an uncanny resemblance to him. He doesn't think too much of it until the first to go missing turns up dead. He takes all the necessary precautions to stay safe; he makes sure to never be out alone after dark; he always walks home with a roommate; he keeps his doors locked.Oh Sehun is a freshman in college. He was never an amazing student, but when his high school crush gets accepted into one of the better schools in the area, his grades take a turn for the better. And finally, he gets accepted into the same school. But when the one person he worked so hard to be near, brushes him off, he can't contain his rage.





	1. Oh The Places You'll Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this is my first ever sekai fic so me gentle pls n thx. I was watching Criminal Minds when this idea came to me. Was this even a good idea? Idk but lemme know what you think!
> 
> Title is from a Dr. Seuss book. Doesn't really have anything to do with this chapter but I was reading Dr. Seuss books to a kid I was babysitting and I haven't been able to get this one out if my head. Anyway, enjoy...I guess.

   He's late. He's very late. It's already second period and Jongin had managed to sleep through all four of his alarms. Various thoughts of self ridiculing run through his head as he rushes towards his class. He shouldn't have gone to that party. He should've left earlier. He shouldn't have drank so much. _God, why did I drink so much?!_ His thoughts are cut short as he bursts through the door to his sociology class. The professor stops mid sentence to give him a knowing glance as he waits for the student to take his seat. Jongin chooses a seat near the back, where he spots his best friend and roommate.

 

   "Hey, these are the notes from first period." Jongin looks to his left to see a set of papers placed on his desk and he sighs in relief, thanking whatever higher power there could be for his best friend.

 

   "Thanks Soo, you're a life saver." He tucks the papers into his bag and sits through the rest of his class, quietly listening to the professor's lecture. Once the students have been dismissed, he stands and gathers his things.

 

   "Meet me under the oak tree for lunch." Do Kyungsoo, Jongin's life long best friend and eternal savior, nudges him with his elbow. "And take these. You look like you need them more than I do." It takes him a moment to realise he's being handed a pair of dark tinted sunglasses. He takes them with gratitude and sets off for his next class.

 

   The rest of the morning passes by slowly and painfully. Jongin can't wait for his free period. He needs to eat something, and maybe also be caught up on what exactly happened at the party last night. As he walks towards the towering oak tree in the courtyard, he's reminded of just how loud his friends are. He can't help but wince at the shouting as he gets closer.

 

   "Do you guys really have to be so loud so early in the morning?" He grumbles as he plops down on the grass, closing his eyes.

 

   "Well someone's grumpy today." Jongin opens one eye to peer at his friend, clearly showing he wasn't in the mood.

 

   "Not everyone can be as cheery as you are all the time, Chanyeol." He grabs a fistful of grass and haphazardly tosses it to the man sitting next to him, closing his eye again.

 

   "Aw I think our little Jongin has a hangover. I can't really say I'm surprised though. I don't think I've ever seen you drink so much dude."

 

   "Speaking of drinking, never let me touch another drop of alcohol again." Jongin cringes at the boisterous laughter of the group around him. "Also, does anyone wanna catch me up on what all happened last night. I kinda blacked out after my third body shot." He leans up from his slouching position and opens his eyes to see his friends glancing at each other.

 

   "Well--" Baekhyun is cut off by Jongin groaning and dropping his head into his hands.

 

   "What did I do this time?" He asks hesitantly.

 

   "If you'll let me finish, it's actually kinda funny. Yebin was coming onto you all night, and I'm pretty surprised you didn't notice. Anyway you kinda disappeared for a little bit so I made Jongdae help me look for you. Now this is the part you're gonna laugh at. We found you outside with Yebin, and you guys were totally sucking face. Well she was mainly the one doing the sucking. For a minute we thought maybe you were passed out or something. But then you vomited all over her. Dude it was disgusting!" Once Baekhyun has finished retelling the night, he looks to to his friend, waiting for the imminent breakdown.

 

   "Ah fuck me. Did I really? I can't believe I puked on her. Jesus why do you guys always let me embarrass myself like this?" Jongin collapses backwards onto the grass as he let's out a particular long grown is frustration. His friends start laughing again and he asks himself why he's even friends with them in first place. "I hate you guys."

 

   "Yo! Did you guys hear?" The group of boys turn their heads to see Tao running towards them, looking a bit out of breath. When they all shrug and share equal looks of confusion, he continues. "Kim Minsoo went missing last night! His dorm mates said he didn't come home from the library and he hasn't been to any of his classes." Tao has always been the "Gossip Girl" of their group. So nobody was really surprised he'd found out about this before they did.

 

   "Do you think it has anything to do with that other guy who went missing?" Minseok spoke up for the first time. "What was his name?" They all turned back to Tao, expecting him to remember.

 

   "Yoon Jaeyoung I think. Anyway, like the detective I am, I went to the library to look for close right? Well there wasn't anything particularly interesting inside the library. But look what I found outside!" Tao reaches into his bag and pulls out a composition notebook. "It has Minsoo's name on it."

 

   "What the hell dude, you should show that to the police. What if he really is missing? That's evidence!" Kyungsoo shoves his friend's shoulder.

 

   "I know, I know. But look! Minsoo totally kept a diary. How great is this?" Tao looks up from the notebook in his lap to meet the judgmental gazes of his friends. "Look I promise l give it to the police, but we can't we at least read it first?" He makes eye contact with each person around and they all shrug. So he begins reading out loud, from page one.

 

\---

 

   "Hey you ready?" It was the end of the day and Jongin had been waiting for Kyungsoo's last class to end, so that they could walk back to their apartment together. "I'm cold and tired and I just wanna go home and drink some hot chocolate.

 

   "Yeah, let's go!" Kyungsoo links his elbow with Jongin as they walk. They talk about their days, their annoying professors, and anything else on their minds. When they finally get back to their apartment, Jongin pulls the keys out of his pocket to unlock the door. "I'm gonna shower. You wanna pick a movie and make some popcorn?"

 

   Jongin nods in agreement as his friend disappears into his room. He walks into the kitchen and puts a bag of popcorn into the microwave as he starts making hot chocolate. When he hears the water turn on in the bathroom he heads back into the living room that was separated from the kitchen by a countered wall. He looks through their collection of movies and decides on a comedy rather than an action movie as usual. He's in the mood to laugh. He hears the microwave beep so he makes his way back into the kitchen. He takes two mugs down from the cabinet and pours the hot chocolate into both of them. Jongin sets the mugs down on the coasters on the coffee table along with the bag of popcorn. He sits back on the couch and kicks his feet up as he waits for his friend to get out of the shower. Just as the water turns off, Jongin hears a loud bang outside the living room window. He practically jumps behind the couch and peeks over it. He totally isn't scared, no way. And he most definitely doesn't think that there could be someone outside his window. And there is no way he thinks that maybe their apartment is haunted. And definitely wasn't thinking about other places he saw for rent near campus.

 

   "What are you doing?" Kyungsoo calls from the doorway of the bathroom. Jongin squeals (in a manly way of course) as he falls backwards and hits his head on the wall behind him.

 

   "Jesus fuck! Don't sneak up on me that Kyungsoo. I'm too young and pretty to have a heart attack." Kyungsoo scoffs at his friend's outburst as he places a hand on his hip, waiting for an explanation. "I totally heard someone sneaking around outside. And if we were about to be robbed, I wasn't gonna get in their way!" Jongin stands up from his position, brushing off his pants as he plops back down on the couch. Kyungsoo walks over to the front door and unlocks the deadbolt. "What are doing? Lock the door and come back over here! I will not be murdered tonight!"

 

   "I just wanna see if you're actually going crazy or not," Kyungsoo chuckles opening the door.

 

   "And this is why you'd be the first one to die in a horror movie." Jongin mumbles, but stands up nonetheless, walking to stand behind his friend. He peers over his shoulder in curiosity. He almost slams his face into the wall in embarrassment as he watches a small stray cat run by. "Uh..."

 

   "You're impossible," Kyungsoo giggles, closing the door and locking it again. "Come on, that popcorn isn't gonna eat itself."

 

   They snuggle up on the couch as they watch Identity Thief for the nth time. Once their mugs are empty and the popcorn has been devoured, Jongin is the first to fall asleep. The last thing that runs through his head before sleep takes him is  _how could a cat make that big of a noise?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of this was just filler stuff, I'm sorry! I promise in the next chapter things will really pick up! Don't forget to let me know what you think of this so far.


	2. Baby I'm Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun finds a new toy and almost gets caught watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here's another chapter for you! I'd like to thank all of the Donghoes gc for motivating me and praising my writing. Thank you guys I love you all ♡

"Shut up, nobody can hear you!" He was angry. And the muffled screams from the boy in his trunk weren't helping. He slammed his palms against the steering wheel and turned his car on. He placed a cigarette between his lips and lit it before pulling away from the side of the street.

 

After parking, he took a minute to compose himself before stepping out of the car. He looked at his surroundings, making sure nobody was around to see him, even though he knew nobody was. He pulled open the large door of the warehouse and walked inside. He reached around for the light switch and listened to the hissing pop of the over head lights as the room lit up. He stepped back outside and walked around to his trunk, popping it open. When the dim light cast itself over the boy's face, he began squirming, his frantic pleas stifled by the cloth over his mouth.

 

"Come on, it's time to have some fun." Sehun chuckled at the horrified look in the boy's eyes. He decided then that he would never get tired of that look. He yanked on the boy's arm and pulled him out of the trunk, carrying him bridal style into the warehouse. He carelessly threw him on the hospital bed in the middle of the room and strapped down his arms and legs. He took a second to look at him before he walked back to close the door. When he turned around, the boy had stopped screaming, and was instead crying. Sehun watched as his body wracked with sobs. "Oh," he tutted, "don't stop screaming now. We haven't even gotten to the best part yet." He smirked as he pulled the cloth away from the boy's mouth and ran his hand across his cheek. He turned to his table of supplies and picked up a pair of scissors. Sehun slid his free hand down the boy's arm, his chest, and down his leg, and began cutting open the bottom of his pants.

 

"You're so pretty, Jongin."

 

 

 

Sehun woke up to his alarm blaring from his bedside table. He blindly reached out, pounding the snooze button, untangling himself from his bedsheets. He made his way into the bathroom and stopped when he saw his reflection. He could've sworn he washed all of the blood off. He can't be slacking like this, he can't risk getting caught. Not yet. He turned on the faucet and ran his hands under the water, splashing his face. He scrubbed and scrubbed until there wasn't a single trace, a single drop left on his hands or his face.

 

As Sehun brushed his teeth and got dressed, he couldn't help but smile at the memories of last night. He couldn't wait to go back to the warehouse again tonight. He checked the time on his phone and grabbed his bag, heading out into the kitchen.

 

He dropped a piece of bread into the toaster as he looked around for his car keys. Once he'd found them, he grabbed his toast to go and drove the small distance to campus. Today was gonna be a long day, and he knew that news of the disappearance of his latest toy had probably already hit campus. And it wouldn't be long until someone found his reject. He made sure he took every precaution last night when he took that boy. And still he couldn't help but worry maybe someone saw him. Or maybe someone heard something. He had to be careful today.

 

Sehun made it to his first class fairly early, taking a seat at the very back. He tried to relax as the class began filing in. He waited to see that one beautiful face through the crowd of people, but nothing. He waited and he waited. And still, with only ten minutes till the of class, nothing.

 

"He shouldn't have drank so much last night," Sehun mumbled under his breath as he started packing up his notes.

 

He suffered through the rest of his morning classes, anticipating his free period. As he burst through the hallway doors leading out to the courtyard, he sighed in relief when he saw a familiar head of Raven black hair. He sat against a wall as he watched Jongin interact with his friends under that oak tree. He smiled to himself and felt his heart beat just a little bit faster as he saw how effortlessly they all fit together. And when one of their friends came rushing over, Sehun broke his eyes away from Jongin to see the blonde boy in front of him pulling a composition notebook with blue butterflies on it from his bag. He waved it around excitedly and pointed to something inside the front cover.

 

And Sehun felt his stomach drop. He'd seen that notebook. That was Minsoo's notebook. He saw him writing in it in the library. But he had nothing to worry about right? There was no way that notebook could incriminate him. Right? It's not like he knew he was being watched. And it's not like Sehun had touched the notebook at all. So there was no evidence, no way it could be linked back to him. So he tried to relax again. But his mind kept going over every detail of last night. He took every precaution. He had nothing to worry about.

 

 

 

Sehun's last class ended two hours ago, but he hadn't left campus yet. Because Jongin hadn't left campus yet. He sat in his car as he watched Jongin lazily pull up pieces of grass from where he was sitting, under that same oak tree. He spotted someone walking towards Jongin and a slight panic rolled through him. He didn't want Jongin to get hurt, or attacked. Not yet at least. And definitely not by anyone other than himself. He was his! But as the figure came closer, he relaxed. It was his roommate, Kyungsoo. Sehun couldn't help flare of anger he felt when he saw them link elbows. He bit down on his lip, drawing blood, as he started his car.

 

Sehun knew the way by now, he'd followed the pair of boys home a few times before, until he had memorised the roads, and turns, and the apartment number. He parked in a spot where he could see the two once they made it back to their apartment. He almost fell asleep waiting, until he heard a bubbly laugh and shot up in his seat.

 

He waited a few minutes until he was sure they were settled inside. Sehun made his way up the stairs and crouched at the window; they had a habit of not closing the curtains all the way. He watched Jongin thumb through a few movies, before he set a case down on the coffee table. Sehun slumped, feeling defeated when he saw him walk into another room. He had always assumed that was the kitchen, but had never had a clear line of sight to it. So it was just speculation. Jongin walked back into the room with popcorn and two steaming coffee mugs, before settling back into the couch.

 

Sehun could feel his foot falling asleep so he moved, trying to adjust his position. But he lost his balance and fell into the wall right under the window. He cursed himself and sprinted down the stairs as he heard loud thumps from inside the apartment.

 

"Shit. Shit shit shit!" He knew he didn't have time to make it to his car without being seen, so he hid under the balcony of the second floor. Sehun tried to calm his breathing when he heard the door right above him being opened. Surely they wouldn't come down the stairs to look for the sound. And even if they did, if they saw him they wouldn't suspect him of lurking outside their window. Logically he knew this. But that didn't stop his heart from besting so hard against his chest.

 

"Uh..." He could barely hear Jongin's voice. Had Sehun dropped something in front of their door? Did he leave any trace of him being there? No no of course he didn't. He was careful.

 

"You're impossible." He heard the other boy say before giggling. And then the door was being closed. He took one last deep breath and turned to walk towards his car, when we saw a small cat scurrying down the stairs. _Oh thank god_ , he thought to himself as he shook his head, getting into his car. He checked the time and decided he still had time to visit the warehouse tonight. _I need to relive some stress...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have a quick question. I know that I kinda want to write about the scenes with Sehun's "toys" more in depth at some point, but I wanted to ask if anyone has anything against that. Like would anyone not want to read those details? Because if so, whenever I do end up writing more details about one of those scenes, I'll be sure to put a warning beforehand if need be.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and supporting this! Over 60 hits in a single day?? Uh thank you??


	3. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin comes to a shocking realisation and Sehun's first toy is discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just a warning, but this chapter has graphic details at the beginning. A few people said they'd like to see more details in the scenes with Sehun, so here it is! Enjoy!!

The second he threw open the door to the warehouse, Sehun already felt himself loosening up some. He walked towards the back corner of the large room as he began taking his jacket off. He spared a glance to Minsoo to see that he was unconscious, understandably so. Sehun hadn't been particularly gentle last night.

 

He slipped off his shoes, pulling his shirt over his head afterwards. Just as he was removing his pants, he heard the boy in the center of the room begin to stir, moaning out words and sounds of pain and distress. Sehun smiled to himself as he pulled on his full body plastic suit, along with a pair of gloves. When he zipped his suit, Minsoo had finally recognized his presence in the room, and began to cry out. He begged and pleaded, but Sehun paid no mind to it.

 

He made his way over to the hospital bed, running his hands from the boy's ankles, up his bare legs and torso, and cupped his cheeks. He stared into his eyes for a moment. And then he reached for the pliers on the surgical table beside the bed. Sehun took hold of one of the boy's fingers and placed it between the pliers. He looked up at the boy's face as he squeezed the handles and pulled backwards, so that his finger was laying across the back of his own hand. He smirked at the sound of his screams as his face scrunched up in pain. He pulled the pliers away from the finger, and did the same thing to the other nine.

 

Once he was satisfied with his work, he dropped the pliers back onto the table and picked up his favorite knife. He admired it for a moment, watching the light gleam on the blade. He pressed the sharp edge against the boy's chest, but not hard enough to cut him.

 

"Why are you doing this?" The boy snarled at him.

 

Sehun laughed softly and pressed harder, this time dragging the knife across his chest. It was a shallow cut, but he knew it still hurt. He sliced the knife against his abdomen a few more times and then gripped it so that the tip of the blade was pointed downwards. He plunged the tip into the boy's stomach, avoiding his vital organs. He pulled it out and continued to stab him, still missing his organs. Before the boy could pass out, Sehun removed the knife and set it down with his other tools.

 

He walked back to the corner of the room and took his gloves off, dropping them into the trash can. Sehun unzipped his suit, stepped out of it, and folded it up on the chair. He checked the time on his phone and realised how late it was. He redressed himself and made his way outside. Once in his car, he took out a cigarette and lit it. He turned on some music and pulled away from the warehouse.

 

As he pulled into the parking garage, he dropped his smoldering cigarette butt out the window. Walking up the stairs to his apartment proved harder than usual. He was exhausted from tonight's events and he really needed some sleep. He toed off his shoes at the door and locked it behind him. The second he fell into bed, he was asleep.

 

 

Jongin approached his friend group sitting under the tree with his head low. He was tired and he blamed it all on Kyungsoo. After watching Identity Thief last night, he woke Jongin up and insisted that they watch a new horror movie. And despite how obviously low budget the production was, it still terrified him. He dropped down onto the grass and lifted his feet to rest them in Chanyeol's lap.

 

"Why so glum?" Yixing asked as Jongin placed his head in his lap.

 

"Ask Soo, it's all his fault," he pouted with a 'hmph'.

 

"Do Kyungsoo, what did you do?" Baekhyun turned to the boy with black hair next to him.

 

"All we did was watch a horror movie. It's not my fault Jongin is such a big baby and he can't handle scary movies," Kyungsoo teased, sticking his tongue out. Jongin sat up and tried to lunge for his friend, and Yixing had to hold him back, for fear of Kyungsoo being strangled to death in he middle of the week. The group of boys burst into laughter as Jongin finally calmed down and relaxed back into Yixing's lap.

 

"Hey, what are the cops doing here?" Everyone turned their heads at Jongdae's question, following where his finger was pointing. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

 

"Where's Tao, he'll know." Just as Jongin asked the question, their blond haired friend appeared seemingly out of nowhere and took a seat on the grass with them. "Speak of the devil." Tao looked at Jongin and smiled evily.

 

"Were you guys talking about me? No wonder my ears were ringing."

 

"Yo Tao, do you know why the 5-0 is here?" The blond boy turned to look at Junmyun.

 

"They found Yoon Jaeyoung this morning. Dead." Everyone in the group gasped and shared looks of horror and empathy with each other. "Apparently he was so messed up they had to rely on dental records to identify him."

 

"Do you think Minsoo is dead too? I mean him disappearing can't not be related to this right?" Minseok asked softly. Everyone was quiet for a moment, taking in the situation, and wondering themselves if Kim Minsoo would be found alive or dead.

 

"How do you know all this shit?" Luhan spoke up.

 

"Did you guys forget that my uncle works with the police department? All I have to do is give him some weed and he'll spill everything."

 

"Sometimes I forget you're even dealer, don't expect to remember your family tree," Luhan retorted. The boys laughed and went back to their earlier banter, the topics now more light-hearted.

 

"Hey Tao, you don't have any weed on you right? I don't want you to get arrested before this weekend." Kris laughed at his own comment, and barely dodged the textbook flying at his head.

 

"So you don't care if I get arrested after this weekend? Wow great friend." Tao chuckled, shaking his head. "And no I'm not dumb, I hid it somewhere obviously."

 

"Well, no. I don't really care if you get arrested after this weekend. I just wanna make sure you're still here for my party on Saturday. Who else can I trust to bring three ounces of that good shit you always have?"

 

"You're right. Anyway, I gotta go. See you losers later." And with that, Tao was walking away towards the edge of campus.

 

Jongin was fully sat up now, watching the two police officers talk to the headmaster. Part of him wishes he knew Jaeyoung better, but part of him is glad he didn't. He didn't give the sentiment much more thought as he went through the rest of his classes.

 

 

"Have you noticed that Minsoo and Jaeyoung look a lot alike? I mean maybe there's some pedophile who's after teenagers that look the same." Kyungsoo and Jongin were walking home after class, when the topic was brought up again.

 

"A pedophile is someone who likes children. Since neither of them are kids, I'm sure whoever took them isn't a pedophile, Soo. And why are we talking about this again? I don't like it." Jongin shuddered at the thought of someone around campus taking boys just because they looked a certain way.

 

"Actually, now that I think about it, you kinda look like them too, ya know?" Kyungsoo laughed. Jongin stepped dead in his tracks, horror written across his face. He hadn't thought about that. He did have a slightly similar facial structure as those two boys, and he did have the same hair color. But that didn't mean anything right?

 

"Don't be ridiculous."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 200 hits in a single week??? Omg guys this is awesome. I get discouraged while writing a lot, but seeing things like this, and the comments and kudos, they really keep me going. Thank you so much ♡
> 
> Also if anyone wants to follow me on twitter for updates about my writing and when I plan on posting chapters, you can. My @ right now is pumpkinminki. V Halloween themed I know.


End file.
